


The Good Wife

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Forced Feminization, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian teases Jim about their domesticated lifestyle and Jim shows Sebastian what it means to be domesticated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the mortastic ficexchange and I’m a terrible person I’m sorry nixiesaurus because it’s not quite what you wanted but I tried. I’m sorry.

There was a peacefulness that settled over Sebastian as he watched Jim’s chest raise and fall, a calm that made the hardened man smile. He liked seeing Jim’s sleepy eyes watching his small fingers tangling the pale hairs on his lover’s chest. The room was silent, the sweaty heat of sex just starting to dissipate into the fall chill that floated in from the open window. 

“Are you braiding my chest hair?” Sebastian asked with a small laugh. Jim looked up at him, big brown eyes lazily glaring him down. “Not that I mind but isn’t that a little… well domestic?” 

“I just fucked the shit out of you and made you beg to cum pet- not quite sure that fits your domestic fantasies.”

Sebastian grinned a little wider and leaned back. “Yes but before that I brought you Chinese food and we watched tv until your little nymph ass couldn’t resist my sexiness anymore. That was pretty domestic. Perhaps I need more things to kill, or maybe I should start sleeping in my room to spice things up again-” 

“Are you threatening me?” Jim’s voice was dark as his eyes. Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat. “I can make your life hell, Sebastian, if that will make your complaining stop.” 

“I’m not complain-” 

“Oh really? Because that’s what it sounds like to me and my opinion is the only one that matters.” Sebastian met his bosses eyes like a small child being scolded. “You will be sorry my pet.” Jim’s hands fell from Sebastian’s chest and he turned away from the sniper, cuddling into the pillows instead. “Apparently you aren’t as well trained as I thought.” 

-  
Sebastian had coffee made in the morning. He hadn’t slept well the night before; in fact he spent most of it a wake watching Jim and wishing the small man would come curl up against his chest- without him there it felt like he was out in the open where anyone could hurt him. The mugs were set on either side of the kitchen table just to the left of Jim’s morning bowl of over sugared oatmeal and toast. It was a peace offering and a shotty one at best. 

“I expect a better breakfast if you are going to make me anything Sebastian. This just won’t do.” Jim chided as he strolled out of the bedroom already dressed for the day. “Well go on then, make me something eatable.” 

“You always eat oatmeal.” 

“I usually have to cook for myself but since I have purchased a wife of sorts I will make use of their services.” Sebastian’s brow furled in confusion. “Who is the breadwinner in this home?” 

“I work for my keep sir.” The sniper held his hands at his sides the way he’d been taught in the military. He felt small under Jim’s scrutinizing glare but he kept his chin up and didn’t back down. “I’ve always worked for my keep.” 

“Apparently you want to be domesticated Tiger. If that is what you want than I shall oblige. I have ordered you new clothes; I expect you to be wearing them when I get home. There is a list of chores in our room I will make sure that you have done them by the time I get home and if they are not done there will be consequences.” 

“What?” Sebastian had never been given chores; they had maids for a reason. He’d been hired to shoot things and protect Jim and he was good at his job. He took a step back into the counter and grabbed hold of the granite top to keep him steady. “Jim I didn’t mean it like that! I like our life even if it is a little fruity-” 

Jim’s eyes narrowed, he stood and shoved Sebastian harder against the counter, encroaching his personal space until his warm mint scented breath was filling the air around the blond’s face. “You are ungrateful. You are disgusting.” Jim’s finger nails clawed at the exposed skin above Sebastian’s boxer briefs. “I will teach you what it means to be domesticated and you will learn.” 

The nails started to break skin causing Sebastian’s eyes to water but he didn’t dare make a move to get away. He knew better. Jim’s opinion was the only one that matter. What Jim wanted he would do. He would make Jim happy. He would be a good boy. He didn’t say a word in his defense. 

“Good. Now you’ve wasted my breakfast and ruined my appetite.” Sebastian’s shoulders slumped in shame. “Clean up your mess and start on your chores.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Jim gave him one last look over before turning and leaving the flat. 

-  
The clothes arrived around noon in an inconspicuous brown box without a label. Sebastian wasn’t entirely sure it was even for him until he saw the edge of a little red note sticking out of the top that said- Put them on and don’t dawdle. With a sigh he took the package back to his room and opened it with his pocket knife. 

Inside were soft, pink silk panties that would come up to Sebastian’s navel, pink silk stockings with a garter and a black bell skirt apron. The sniper felt his cheeks blush as he pulled out each piece and laid it on the bed. He went to set the box on the floor only to find it was still heavy, he peered in and found, to his horror, a pair of black and pink high heels. He set them next to the stockings and sat down feeling helpless and pissed. 

“Fuck,” He cursed to himself knowing that there was nothing he could do but follow Jim’s orders and wear the degrading little getup, “Fuck me.” Jim would, he knew that, Jim would come home and make sure he’d learnt his lesson. Their life was how Jim wanted it and he had no right to go making comments about it, especially not dissing it- not that he really had been. That didn’t matter now. 

He got back up and started to peel off his boxer briefs and his night shirt and started first with the panties. They sat high just at the base of his inny belly button and showed off his hip bones and slim waist- he’d taken good care of himself. His cock and balls sat somewhat cramped in the crotch but not enough for him to complain, all in all Jim had been very kind. He thanked him in his mind before pulling on the stockings carefully up his thigh. They looked odd contrasted against his fine blond leg hair but he couldn’t be bothered to shave- Jim hadn’t told him too and he still hadn’t started on those chores. He attached the little straps to the garter and looked at himself in the mirror. It was awful, he looked like a tramped up twink bursting out of the silk fabric like a hulk, he slouched to hide his body but it didn’t make it any better, with a sigh he turned away and finished getting dressed in his jeans and shirt before pulling on the apron and the shoes. 

The shoes were killer. Sweeping the entire house, going up and down steps to do laundry, and cooking dinner in the evil things made Sebastian grateful he was a killer and not a fifties house wife. Throughout the day he came up with several imaginative ways for the shoes to disappear. Starting with lighting them on fire, by accident of course and ending with using them as a make shift weapon against a home intruder. Unfortunately for Sebastian the only person to walk through the flats door was Jim and he couldn’t kill Jim with high heels. 

Sebastian stood awkwardly at the stove attempting to sauté onions and mushrooms for a fancy pasta sauce when Jim strolled easily into the flat. The house looked slightly cleaner than it had in the morning. Sebastian did try to be a good boy. He washed the windows. Straightened up the living room. Vacuumed. All that good stuff. Still Jim was appraising the area as if it were a bomb site, nose scrunched in, and hands by his sides, all business and no warmth. 

“Hi,” Sebastian called eagerly from the kitchen, “I’m making dinner it’ll be out and just a second. Wanted it to be warm ya’known.” 

Jim came into the kitchen and cracked his neck as he looked Sebastian up and down. “What are you wearing?” 

“Clothes? I got the stuff you ordered on underneath…” Sebastian appraised the situation and with a gulp he tacked a “Sir” onto the end. 

Jim didn’t move for a second, his cold eyes stayed on Sebastian’s body and the pasta started to boil over behind them as Jim drew out the time before nodding and turning around. “Clean up that water. I’m hungry; haven’t eaten since you messed up my breakfast and didn’t make me a lunch.” He walked out of the kitchen and left Sebastian to take a deep breath. He could have sworn he was going to get punished, maybe even kicked out. No one was simply kicked out of Moriarty’s empire, there was one way out. Sebastian wasn’t ready to die. 

He quickly set to righting the kitchen and finishing up the dinner. A small taste told him that he’d done a good job. The spices were just enough to tingle his tongue but not enough to make Jim angry, the noodles were soft and well-cooked and the chicken was juicy and tender. He was pleased with himself. He set out two bowls and placed the pot in the middle of the table along with two glasses of iced tea and a salad. He had no idea what he was doing but he repeated that whatever it was it was to make Jim less mad at him. 

Quietly, he tittered to Jim’s office and opened the door, “Dinner’s ready Jim. It’s all set and-” Jim spun his office chair around slowly and glared at his sniper. 

“Shouldn’t you knock?” 

Sebastian’s face flushed and he stood in the door way tripping on his words before finally managing, “Sorry, I wanted you to eat while it was warm.” 

“This is why bitches shouldn’t be allowed to think for themselves. They ruin everything because they just aren’t smart the way men are. They are too soft. Should I harden you up whore?” Jim reached into a draw and Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat. He bowed his head and waited to be shot. Someone would come clean up the mess he’d make on Jim’s carpet. He was so sorry. He shouldn’t have said anything about the life he’d been living with Jim. He’d liked it, the sweetness Jim had been displaying, he’d almost forgotten that the man he cuddled up with was a cold blooded killer who didn’t feel emotion the way normal people did. Sebastian knew he should have been more careful about the line he had been toeing. 

“Don’t just stand there whore. Strip.” Sebastian looked up at the command with big puppy eyes and a small smile until he saw the tawse Jim held in his hand. “You looked shocked pet. What were you expecting? A gun? No, no, no, naughty little sluts need to be reminded of their place. I was going to allow to clothing to slide since I hadn’t specified and clearly you are incapable of following anything other than a direct order but now I see that you are just a disrespectful little brat and you will be treated as such. Strip.” 

“Yes sir,” Sebastian answered just like he had to his father during his youth. He untied the apron and too that off before he pulled his shirt off over his head then bent over to take off the heels. 

“Leave those on, find a way.” 

Sebastian nodded and undid his trousers and shimmed them down careful not to tear the stockings. He had a sense Jim would want those left on as well. He folded his clothes then stood waiting for his next order. He felt more naked than he ever had despite his crotch and legs still being covered. His legs were shaking slightly from the awkward strain the heels put on his calves. He was muscular but not used to standing on his toes for so long. It made his thighs quiver and arse clench causing him to feel like a fearful little slut about to receive the punishment of his life, then again he basically was. All the same he hated appearing fearful in the eyes of his commander. 

“Do you want me to take off anything else?” Jim was staring at Sebastian with a grin. He looked like a hungry animal waiting to devour his prey. Sebastian could near picture Jim having razor sharp teeth already glistening with the blood of past victims. He glanced away, fighting the urge to cover his satin covered cock. 

Jim shook his head and snapped the tawse, “Pull down your pretty little panties and bend over my desk.” Sebastian did as told, shuffling over with the panties pulled down to his thighs. He was flushed across his chest and up to his cheek bones. This wasn’t a game they usually played. Jim spanked him before sure but he never made him feel so small or insignificant, even when they role played and Sebastian played Jim’s student. There was always a sense that they were equal outside of the game. Sebastian placed his hands on the desk and pushed his arse up in the air for Jim, trying to be the best he could. Jim stood and ran a hand over Sebastian’s perky cheeks, slapping them lightly, just teasing and appraising. 

“You need to go on a diet, you’re getting fat. I won’t have an ugly wife.” Sebastian felt his chest twist a little at the comment. He was getting fatter. Jobs were getting easier and age was catching up but he still worked out and ate fairly healthy. He could have probably skipped out on his twice daily latte though. He’d start to watch that now. 

“Yessir,” He barked back, taking a deep breath and waiting for the first blow. It came sharp and fast, knocking Sebastian against the wood and making him swallow a grunt. He didn’t know how many he was going to have to take which left a fear in his stomach. Over and over again Jim cracked the leather across Sebastian’s round arse making his pet buckle forward against the unyielding wood. Tears filled Sebastian’s eyes after the thirtieth strike. His arse felt like it was on fire, burning all the way down the tops of his thighs making his balls curl up close to his groin. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like being punished and beaten but he didn’t say a word. 

“Such a stupid slut. Want to be domesticated tiger? Want to be mine to beat and use? I can do that you know. I can make your life hell. Filled with mundane chores and no targets. I’ll keep you in the house, never allow you out so that others can’t look at my property.” As Jim spoke his hits got stronger leaving bright red welts across the snipers back side. 

“No Jim!” Sebastian called back after a few more hits that left him gasping for air. He’d lost count by now but it wasn’t getting any easier to not make noise. “Jim, I didn’t mean it like that!” His words were coming out breathy, his nails clawed at the wood trying to keep himself grounded as he forced out his thoughts. “I just meant that I never want to leave you!” 

Jim hit Sebastian once more causing the man to gasp and whimper but then there was a bit of a reprieve and Sebastian was more than grateful for that. 

“What do you mean?” Jim’s voice sounded less angry than it had so Sebastian felt safe to lift his head up and glance behind him. Jim was panting, the tawse held limply in his head and his eyes were narrow like when he couldn’t understand why people would allow themselves to be ignorant. 

“I just meant that I felt comfortable with you…” Sebastian tried his best to hide the fear in his voice, attempted to cover the little waiver of his words with a gruff tone but some of the shaking still came out. He realized just how much strain he’d put on his calves during the spanking and whimpered as he moved to get weight off them. “I just wanted you to know that I liked it here, that I liked you…” 

“Liked?” 

“Like… love Jim. I love you.” Jim’s eye twitched and Sebastian turned back around waiting to be beat to death, knowing he crossed that line now. 

“I’m sorry Tiger,” Jim’s cold hands slide over Sebastian’s arse, cooling off the marks and making Sebastian groan as the fire dwindled. “I don’t like being picked on,” 

“I know, I didn’t-” 

“Shut up. I don’t like being picked on. I don’t like when I feel threatened or like my strength is under estimated but I should have known that you, my precious pet, would never think of me as anything other than your owner, your boss and most importantly your own little toy. Am I right?” 

Sebastian smiled and leaned into Jim’s hand as it came up to stroke at his sweat drenched hair. “So poetic but yes Sir. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” 

“I’m not, not anymore. Come Tiger, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Sebastian sighed contently and knew that he wouldn’t be mocking Jim anytime soon. He’d take what the man had to offer and wouldn’t push his limits. He was happy here. He was happy being Jim’s pet and happy not being his wife. He followed the little man to the bathroom and allowed him to strip off the degrading clothing and draw him a bath, perfectly happy in the domestic lifestyle and knowledgeable enough to know not to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and prompts help me write more :D!!


End file.
